Liadan Anamacha
Liadan Anamacha is a first year student at Haven and a member of Team GOLD. Backstory Liadan was a frisky young girl at one point, scampering up trees and surrounded with the love of her father, mother, and her older sister and brother, Luiseach and Bran. But tragedy struck when she was seven. Her father had been a member of the White Fang before it turned terrorist. Afterwards, he had wanted nothing to do with it and tried to leave. But the White Fang did not like the idea of deserters and sought to teach others who might think of it a lesson. They invaded the house, butchered the family, and then burned down the house. Liadan only survived because she was up a nearby tree at the time unknown to , where she helplessly heard the screams of her family and witnessed the murders leave as the flames grew until nothing was left of her old life except the necklace round her neck After that, she became a child of the streets, stealing food and money to survive and wreaking havoc wherever she could for the White Fang. Her natural nimbleness helped her there, but within six months she was cornered and about to be slain for her trouble. Fortunately for her, a Hunter, Iroh Aang, had been going along that alley for a pint of beer at a pub he often frequented at the time, who came across the scene and wondered what was going on. So he decided the best way to find out was to help out, therefore Liadan was saved and Iroh was impressed by his look at her fighting ability. So he invited her to his house for tea, since 'the pub was not a proper meeting place for a lady' and learned what she would reveal about her life story. Afterwards, he offered that a Huntress would be the best person to annoy and destroy the White Fang and proposed that he would support her, giving her room and board, pay for her combat training, and prepare for Haven Academy, in exchange..., she would learn how to make a real pot of tea, the one she had made him was a bit weak. Liadan agreed, it would ultimately hurt the White Fang the most and she really had no other good options, though she wondered about the tea request. Afterwards she received a long eleven years of private tutorship and lodging with Iroh; learning how to use her now unlocked aura and semblance, perfecting her fighting technique, making her own weapons, and dealing with Iroh's tea-drinking, near drunkenness, mass buying of un-needed stuff, and his more relaxed approach to life. Yet as she embarked on the plane to Haven, she found that she missed the old man who had become a second father and wanted to rush back into his arms. But the ultimate revenge was waiting as well as the people who would become her teammates. Personality Personality: A silent girl to those she doesn't know, dedicated to her schoolwork and training. Yet those who gain her trust find that she has a lively wit underneath, a playfulness, and an appreciation of simple pleasures like climbing trees. Because of her history with the White Fang and her familial feeling for Iroh, Liadan is especially wary of Faunus who discriminate against humans just because they're human. She knows that some humans feel the same way towards Faunus and that such sentiments then are a reaction against that. But she feels that she has seen the end result of that response first hand. Therefore, she becomes defensive for any humans around someone she finds out does discriminate in that direction. Those who she becomes defensive for find out about her kindly side. Likes: Tree nuts, Solitude, Revenge, Climbing Trees, Iroh Dislikes: White Fang, Crowds, Faunus who discriminate against humans, Fire Weapons and Skills Weapons Name: Luiseach (Bringer of the Light) and Bran (Raven)White/Black Maker/Smith: Liadan Anamcha Type: DETD (Dust Enhanced Twin Dirks) Weapon Derivation: Scottish Dirk Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: Twin Dirks sheathed in separate sheaths Form 1: Twin Dirks with dust mechanism in handle Features/Capabilities: Dust inserted in through the handles gives the blades elemental effects Notes: Names are from her sister and brother Semblance Name: Intangibility Type: Physical General description: Causes her body and anything her skin touches to become intangible, allowing her to pass through objects or objects to pass through her General limitations: Only lasts a minute at most, If she gets herself caught in the middle of something (like a wall) when she comes out of intangibility than the affected parts of her body will be damage as well as what she got stuck in depending on what's involved (her weapon could survive being in someone, while the someone would probably not but if her body got caught in a wall, the wall would cave in on her and crush her, Any dust effects that last after her intangibility is over will affect her flesh in the same way with consequences (ex. burns from fire dust that wasn't used before her time expired) Visual effect: Looks like a grey, ghostly version of herself Active ability: Changes her body into a ghostly form Statistics @) Physical Statistics Strength: 2 Speed: 3 Agility: 5 Stamina: 3 &) Aural Statistics Aura Reserve: 3 Aura Manipulation: 3 Semblance Manipulation: 1 Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics Dust use: 1 Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 2 Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 4 Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 3 Trivia Relationships: White Fang: Vile hatred, Seeks revenge against the whole organization Iroh Aang: At first was grateful to him for saving her and offering her training, though he often got on her nerves with his generally frivolous lifestyle. But she eventually warmed to his kind nature and quirks and considers her as a second father like Iroh considers her the daughter he never had Team GOLD Glyndwr Luke Sinclair: Team Leader and her partner, Wonders what could have possibly happened to him to cause him to tremble every time he's startled by a Faunus though guesses it probably has something to do with the White Fang, tries her hardest to connect with him and shield him from Dolma's suspicions Oria Ronan: Finds her a breath of fresh air and finds it hard to hide her amusement about her antics, envies her the naivety about how the world works and hopes she never has to lose it Dolma Cabernet: Somehow he constantly raises her hackles, his increased wariness whenever any humans are present continually raises her red flags, but then he makes it more obvious with his almost-insubordination of Luke and how he refuses to start trusting Luke, even worse is the way he seeks to defend White Fang actions Notes: Also based on the Grey Lady legends with an Avatar: Last Airbender reference Category:Property of Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Fan Made Character Category:Fan Made Protagonist